


a bridge to three worlds

by fallenidol_453



Category: The Dragon Prophecy - Mercedes Lackey & James Mallory
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book three hasn't been released yet, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Not Beta Read, What-If, i just wanted to write this, idk which tag to use - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: He had accomplished what he’d dared to do. Yet he doesn’t know where he’ll go upon death.





	a bridge to three worlds

There is an imperceptible beauty of taking down your foe the same instant they also lay a fatal blow upon you.

He had accomplished what he’d dared to do: kill the Astromancer and end his corrupted reign. That is enough. There are no witnesses but the gods; no one to record his deeds and sing of them. Spies do not deserve pretty words and melodious vocals about their deeds.

Only a few gasps between living and the ever-creeping darkness encroaching on his vision. He doesn’t know where he’ll go upon death. He is Lightborn, destined for the Vale of Celenthodiel, yet he had fought as hard as a warrior destined for the Silver Hooves.

Or will Great Queen Pelashia be unable to decide for him, and cast him aside to wander homeless until the stars grew cold?

The very _thought_ of that makes him want to weep, and he has no tears to shed.

One more gasp. Pain? Relief? Harwing doesn’t know.

He may have uttered a name with his last breath, but there is no one to hear it.


End file.
